Harbored
by BlackRose108
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Qin Li is about to get her airbending arrows when her life takes a turn for the worst. Her honor as an air bending nun is tested when she discoveres she is pregnant with the Avatar Spirit. Pre-War, OC story.
1. Chaste Seal Broken

**Okay so I've put a lot of thought into this story it's been re-planned heavily. Basically this is a fictional back-story for Aang's mother, who I named Qin Li. Yes, this is an all OC story, except it has baby Aang in it eventually but I think we all knew that. I hope all the fans of my Kataang works will still read this even though there's no Kataang in it, but there is Qin Li x Hibiki (Qinbiki?) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar, but I do own the avatar's mother….heh heh. **

Chapter one: Chaste Seal Broken

"Are you okay with this?" Hibiki asked, Qin Li looked over at him, she was quietly and slowly removing her outer robes.

"Um, yeah, sure." She mumbled, it took her a while to answer the question and Hibiki didn't look too pleased with the response.

"Qin Li, you know you're the one who suggested this, and if you take back the suggestion we can wait, I mean we're only fifteen and what if-" Hibiki was cut off by Qin Li's warm finger tip on his lips.

"Hibiki, do _you_ want to do this?" he looked around nervously.

"Well, I'm a little scared, but who isn't?" he looked up at her, a hint of the young child he once was in his expression. "But-" he continued.

"But?" Qin Li pressed.

"If you want to….." There were no more words spoken for a good long while after Qin Li grew tired of their constant banter and tackled him down.

The two, Qin Li and Hibiki, had been best friends since infanthood. They were born around the same time and were always as thick as thieves, but when they aged out of the care and shelter of the Northern air temple their time together was split on the count of their gender.

But that wouldn't keep them apart.

The one problem between them, though, was that Qin Li was an air bender while Hibiki had no bending abilities whatsoever, Hibiki was honored to marry and produced children to feed the population of the air nation. Qin Li was honored to learn the ancient and sacred art of air bending and join the council; training others and remaining chaste until the day she is no more.

In truth it would be utter disgrace and a taint of honor for the two to be together. But they found a way.

Every three months the two would meet at a special place the two once met after two years of separation, a misty mountain side field, and for the past five years every three months they would 

meet for a week, talking about anything and everything. They had even declared themselves a couple on the second years of their meetings. But now they decided that they weren't going to let the caged fates of the air nation keep them apart. They were going to let the other know the depths of their love and show it in the most passionate way possible.

"Are you okay?" Hibiki asked as he came inside her, she looked completely flushed and was muttering small sounds of both pleasure and pain.

"Mm hmm," she mumbled, clutching him tightly enough to make him cry a little as well.

"Now are you sure you want-"

"Yes!" she cried in broken words, digging her nails into his back.

And it was then that the two came together in a bind far too strong to be something of this earth. It was spiritual, a wonderful and unearthly joy that pounded through the two as the cried and motivated each other euphorically.

"Hibiki," Qin Li started directly after the two had caught their breath once they completed.

"Yeah?" he replied breathlessly, rolling off his position from on top of her and breathing even more heavily.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," he slurred, obviously exhausted from their prior activities.

"Get some rest, okay, we still have about three days here so we'll be able to relax a little before we go back." Qin Li looked over at Hibiki he was still trying to get his breathing regulated, he had gave her his all that night—probably more than a man should on their first time—so she suspected he'd be out of commission for the rest of the night. But he looked so helpless and completely at ease as he huffed that Qin Li let out her urge and kissed his forehead then snuggle against his chest preparing herself for rest.

"Night." Qin Li stated.

"Goodnight," Hibiki whispered, already half asleep. And as the two rested all they could do was smile in their slumber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So how was your soul searching?" Sister Dohma asked. Both Qin Li and Hibiki told everyone whenever they went to be together that they were going on a soul search to clear their head. Hibiki got some brow raising when he told everyone but for Qin Li soul searching was a perfectly natural past time for an air bender.

"It was fine Sister Dohma." Qin Li responded. Sister Dohma was Qin Li's guardian, and happened to be a high ranked nun on the council at the Eastern air temple. The Eastern air temple was the only temple for bending women nine or older. The Southern air temple was reserved for the male benders nine or older. The Western temple was for non-benders it was a co-ed temple due to the fact that non-benders were the only ones that were allowed to produce children, and finally the Northern temple was for any and all air nation babies and children. The new born ones were transported from the Western temple and were kept and cared for, air bender or not, by voluntary nuns until they reached the age of nine, then they were transported to the proper temple.

Qin Li now resided at the eastern temple, for five years, while Sister Dohma cared for her in her own special way. Though, her own special way included rubbing Qin Li's face in the fact that she had to remain chaste and she had to complete all the air bending disciplines and levels before she turned sixteen. Qin Li was only a fresh fifteen so she felt she did pretty well for an underestimated bending female.

"That's good," Dohma continued, sipping her tea. "You needed a good mind cleansing before you get your arrows. Qin Li just sighed. She felt so dirty for lying to Sister Dohma about her "soul searching" and for the fact that she was even going through her arrow coronation after she defied the most sacred rule of being an air bending nun, staying chaste.

"Yes, that's exactly what I thought," still, she felt so dirty.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a proud day in an air benders life, the day of their arrow coronation. A painful and spiritual experience in which afterward they were in seclusion for two weeks until their healing was complete. Within the two weeks they were able to do some more soul searching.

"Today's the day, buddy." Qin Li reported to her sky bison, Aku, almost sadly. Aku just snorted and licked her. "I won't be able to see you for a little while so I'm letting Sister Dohma take care of you till then." Aku snorted louder. "I know, but I'll be healing, and I promise when I come out we can go on a nice long fly." Aku just licked her again, sniffing her belly afterwards.

He had been doing that ever since Qin Li returned from her former engagement with Hibiki.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Qin Li stepped into the dark room, some other nuns inside with tool spread on a mat. A small table was there which Qin Li concluded was what she would be laying on. She gulped, generally scared and nervous of what was to come.

"Name?" One nun asked.

"Qin Li." The fifteen-year old answered, hesitantly removing her clothing, she needed to be completely bare to do the full circumnavigating of her body. She instantly though of Hibiki, when she was removing her clothes slowly so they could make love, but this would bring on a new genre of pain that didn't both scare and delight her as it did with Hibiki, but just filled her with worry.

And the needles entered her skin.

She screamed without a though, even though she was supposed to be numb after the first couple needles were put in, but she still felt a stinging pang coursing through her somehow.

But she did feel it when the nuns lifted her head slightly and shaved of the long hair she had been growing all her life and pricked the needles into the crown of her head.

And then it all went black, but the sting remained unfortunately.

**So? Like it? Maybe? a little? Review and tell me, I need feedback for my first all OC story. **


	2. Beyond Comprehension

**Wow, sorry about the late update but I've been working on my other story but here's the second chapter…woot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. **

Chapter Two: Beyond Comprehension

It was a proud day for any master air bender in which they mastered all thirty-six levels, as well as inventing her new move, and received their master's arrows. But now it was all over, her arrows were freshly put and she was about to come out of her week in seclusion. Her healing from all the bleeding caused by her arrows had gone down two days into that long week and she was just beginning to move on her own. Sister Dohma was the only one allowed to see her in her time of aloneness and was of course drilling her of the life she would be living once coming out of her secluded state.

"Now that you are a master air bender, you will be scheduled to train with one young air bender for the time being until your skills as a teacher improve and you're able to take on more than one student." Sister Dohma would always remind Qin Li of the fact that this first trainee was not to be taken lightly and it was the closest she would ever get to having a child. It was even acceptable for her to take in a young bender for guardianship if the occasion called for, like Sister Dohma had to Qin Li.

"You should get some light Qin Li," Sister Dohma commented on her first day back in the sun. It was a slightly overcast day which Qin Li was thankful for. The bright sun might've been too much for her newly exposed bald head after a week of being in the dark. Her first matter of business, though, was to go visit her fateful sky bison Aku.

"Hey, buddy." She greeted and petted the bison's nose. "Did you miss me?" Aku snorted in response and Qin Li rewarded him with a small moon peach. "You have no idea how boring it was in that room all day for a week, all I could think about was Hibiki." She sighed and leaned against a nearby pole, Aku just snorted again. She had been thinking about Hibiki the entire time, as she always did when she was alone. Apart from sister Dohma coming in to check on her, her memories of her love were all that kept her sanity from all her throwing up and sickness throughout the quiet week.

"What, Aku, I do love him. I can fantasize about him all I want." She hit her bison playfully but then he just sniffed her stomach again. "Why do you keep doing that boy? My stomach hasn't changed." Aku just tackled her down and continued sniffing her stomach.

"Ah," Qin Li shouted. "Aku stop it, come on boy."

"You should learn to learn to control that animal," Sister Dohma said dryly. "Why does it continue to take interest in your abdomen?"

"Must be something I ate, he didn't start doing this until I……" she paused upon realizing what she was saying. "Until I came back……from soul searching." She stood immediately. "Sister Dohma I think I need to go to my-"

"Come Qin Li," Dohma cut her off; grabbing her hand. "Say good bye to Aku, you need to meet your trainee.

"But Sister Dohma, I really need to take care of something, it's important."

"Well, it'll have to wait. Your duty as a master comes first. You know that." Qin Li bowed in respect.

"Yes, Sister Dohma."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Qin Li found it oddly soothing to meet her trainee, she was a young girl. Her hair wild and a big smile plastered on her face with the sweetest most innocent voice you could ever hear. She was a freshly recruited air bender from the Western Air Temple.

"My names Sopa," she greeted. "You must be my trainer." She pointed all the way up towards Qin Li and smiled, showing her small—and some missing—teeth.

"Nice to meet you Sopa, my name is Qin Li and yes I'm your trainer." Sopa immediately went up and hugged her.

"One day I want to be a master with cool arrows like you. Then no one will laugh at me anymore." She smiled wider and sister Dohma exited.

"I'll give you two some time to get acquainted," she stated before leaving.

"Alright Sopa, I suppose we should get to know each other before I start with the basics, what do you do for fun?"

"I like to read stories, and stare watch the bison fly around in the sky." Sopa seemingly turned a lot more serious upon answering her question.

"Oh, yeah shouldn't you have a bison already?" Sopa just shook her head.

"Na ah, I have to wait three more years until I can get one."

"But air nomads get their bison's at nine years old. How could you not have-"

"I'm only six years old." Sopa cut her off, standing and pacing a little. "The nuns sent me to here early because they said I was special. They said I was showing signs of a young bender who needed training too early, but that wasn't a surprise to me."

"Why not? It's an honor for someone so young to be training now; you'll probably become a master before you're even a teenager." Sopa still didn't smile though, she just bended a nearby flower back and forth with some currents.

"I have some kind of illness." She said suddenly, not meeting Qin Li's eyes and playing more roughly with the flower. "They say it could take my life if I don't get treated every day, but no one else can get it but me it seems, it doesn't spread like a cold or the chicken pox does, only I suffer." Qin Li's heart suddenly over flowed with affection for the young girl before her and she wrapped her in her arms.

Being so young with such great power yet something inside her that could end her life so quickly must be frightening and heart wrenching, especially for a six year old.

"I'm so sorry Sopa." Qin Li cried and hugged the young girl tighter.

"Don't be sorry," Sopa's small voice whimpered. "Everyone's always sorry for me; I don't want you to be too. Just be my friend, please." She was wiser than most six year olds and anyone who ever got past her illness could see that. So Qin Li nodded.

"Sure I'll be your friend, Sopa. I'll be your best friend." Qin Li kissed the young girl's forehead, finding sense of care for Sopa growing within her so quickly.

"So what are me and best friend Qin Li going to do today?" Sopa asked cheerfully, all traces of her previous tears gone. Qin Li smiled but then looked down at her stomach, remembering her previous notion.

"Actually I was going to the doctors for a quick little check up, but you can come along too." Sopa jumped up and marched along the side Qin Li as they made their way over to the infirmary wing on the temple.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sopa you've already had a check today, you know you don't need to come back unless there's something wrong." The doctor, Gynta, reminded Sopa.

"No, she's here with me Gynta." Qin Li jumped in. "I need a check up, that's all." Gynta was the only doctor she could trust with her information. She wasn't as uptight as, say, Sister Dohma and was always up for bending the rules a little.

"Oh, well then sit here, Qin Li." She instructed. "I haven't seen you here in a while. What's bothering you, bad food?" Qin Li shook her head. "I can see you got a new hair style." Gynta cackled to liven the moment.

"I went to go see Hibiki last the week before last." She oddly mentioned. Apart from Gynta being the only one Qin Li could trust she was also the only one who knew about her "soul searching" with Hibiki.

"I see," Gynta nodded and wrote some things down in a scroll. "And?"

"Well, I think I might be pregnant."

The whole room when silent. Sopa just smiled, Gynta dropped her scroll and Qin Li blushed.

"Oh, but you're just a child Qin Li," Gynta cried. "And you just got your arrows for Spirits sake. What'll Dohma say?"

"You can't say word!" Qin Li begged, grabbing the doctor's shoulders. "Especially not to Dohma, this is hard enough already, I don't need her breathing down my neck about this."

"Does Hibiki know?" Gynta asked. Qin Li shook her head.

"I don't know if I should tell him, all he ever wanted for me was to become a master." She let one of her tears fall only to feel a small hand on her leg.

"Don't cry best friend Qin Li," She soothed, hugging her leg.

"Well, there's no way to tell this early but if a women says she's pregnant I'm not going to argue. Just eat right, and come back here every week. I need to do some deep spiritual treatments. I suggest you meditate tonight." The air bender nodded and slid off the table she was sitting on.

"Thank you Gynta," she sniffed and exited. Gynta shook her head.

It was only a matter of time.

**Yeah chapter two completed. I'll try to update sooner because this story is getting to the fun part. **

**Review responses:**

**Little Kunai—Yay, rebel-Rouser Qin Li!**

**Kitsoa—I really don't know whether the culture was all air benders or not so I improvised. I was just hoping it was realistic enough regardless, because obviously this was made up.**

**AvatarAiris—I've heard that the whole culture was all air benders but I find that kind of weird that they're the only nation that has no non-benders and that wouldn't have fit in with the whole Hibiki part of the story so I thought I'd just add a twist to it. I'm glad you liked it though. **

**Scarlett Masquerade—What am I going to do with you? Glad you liked the story I knew you'd like the lack of Kataang. **

**Hope and Love—Thank you**

**Thank you all for the reviews, keep em coming.**


End file.
